Destinados a perdernos
by PandaHero96
Summary: Un pequeño fic acerca de la historia de yuu y mika un tanto diferente a como ha sido relatada :3 espero la disfruten


Mikayuu: Destinados a perdernos

Esta es la historia de un chico que vivía pacíficamente en la ciudad de Nagoya en Japón, pero en diciembre de 2012 hubo un apocalipsis llevando a la humanidad al borde de la extinción y toda paz existente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Su nombre Yuuichiro Ichinose Hiiragi vivía con sus padres, Guren Ichinose y Shinya Hiiragi ambos pertenecientes al ejercito imperial japones y como correspondía su hijo debía ser iniciado para seguir los pasos de sus padres. Ese momento había llegado junto con el apocalipsis.

Lo que nunca creyó es que entre los atacantes del apocalipsis se encontraría un viejo amigo de su infancia, Mikaela Tepes.

-Un dia de entrenamiento en los cuarteles del ejercito imperial japones-

Eso es todo por hoy Yuuichiro-kun, puedes irte a descansar -guardando su espada- por favor toma tus cosas y vete a casa

Pero no es suficiente entrenamiento para vencer a esos odiosos vampiros! -apuntando con su espada a su entrenador- necesito hacerme mas fuerte

He dicho todo por hoy! -determinado a mandarlo a casa por las malas- no me hagas arrepentirme

Ashh... -guarda su espada y toma su cosas para marcharse- entonces nos vemos mañana para un nuevo entrenamiento

Mañana seras entrenado por mi pequeña hermana menor, Shinoa Hiiragi -dándole una toalla- tengo asuntos importantes que atender

Q-Que?!, no por favor todo menos esa mocosa hasta prefiero ser entrenado por mis padres o cualquier otra persona pe... -agarra la toalla y se va en silencio por la fría mirada de su entrenador-

/No podía hacer nada en contra de las ordenes del mas alto rango en el ejercito imperial japones, y menos si se trataba de Kureto Hiiragi la cabeza de la Familia Hiiragi.

Al llegar a casa fue recibido por su amorosa madre con muchos besos y abrazos de oso, mientras que su padre le revolvía y desordenaba el pelo\\\

M-Mamá... ya no soy un bebe para que me andes recibiendo de esa forma y lo mismo va para ti papá -haciendo puchero en un inútil intento de escapar de ambos molestos adultos-

Lo se pero aun así eres mi único hijo y quiero mimarte, ya que algún dia no podre hacerlo porque tendrás a alguien a quien amar y darle todo tu cariño -se va a un rincón dramáticamente- o no me digas que ya existe esa persona elegida

Yuu... tu madre tiene mucha razón -se acerca para abrazarla de la cintura- tranquila querida es imposible que eso haya pasado, nuestro hijo nunca nos oculta nada a nosotros verdad?

Si así es -suspira y se acerca para abrazarlos a ambos, quitandole las pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo a su madre- lo siento no debí tratarlos así

Esta bien disculpas aceptadas -abrazando a su esposo y hijo muy contenta- les prepare su comida favorita para cenar... curry!

Que delicia, Yuu porque no vas a dejar tus cosas y vienes a cenar, tenemos cosas importantes que hablar contigo -yendo a la mesa arreglando los servicios y platos-

Eso hare -se levanta yendo a su cuarto donde tira sus cosas, se quita su chaqueta y sus zapatos volviendo a la mesa para sentarse a esperar la cena-

Aqui esta -trayendo una olla humeante desde la cocina- espero sea de su agrado puse todo mi amor en este curry

Las damas primero cariño -sonriendole coquetamente- así es como se trata a una mujer hijo mio aprende de tu padre

Tu padre tiene razón -lo besa sirviéndose curry para luego servirle a su esposo e hijo- eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de él ademas de otros aspectos

No me interesa saber esas cosas -desviá su mirada sonrojado comiendo curry- prefiero concentrarme en mi entrenamiento para acabar con esos malditos vampiros...

Pero no todo es matar hijo, también debes pensar en tu vida privada -lo mira preocupada por la reacción del chico-

Si me disculpan ya termine así que me retiro a descansar gracias por la cena estaba deliciosa -toma su plato llevándolo a la cocina para luego dirigirse a su habitación-

Amor... debes entender que aun sigue mal por lo que le paso a ese chico... recuerdas a quien me refiero no? -abrazándola con fuerza- tranquila ya se le pasara

Espero que sea así me preocupa que no pueda superar el hecho de haber perdido a alguien tan querido para él -se acurruca cerrando sus ojos con un leve suspiro-

No entienden que jamas podre amar a nadie como ame a Mika... -se deja caer en la cama con una mano en su pecho y la otra estirada- si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte... lo hubiera salvado

/Si así era, Yuu se había enamorado de un chico, pero nunca quiso confesárselo a sus padres porque creía que ellos no entenderían.

Todo paso tan rápido, se conocieron desde muy pequeños siempre estaban juntos y un dia sucedió un ´´accidente`` pero esto no incomodo a ninguno de los dos, por el contrario, esto fue un avance a su relación.\\\

Mika... -tocando sus labios leves lagrimas caen por sus ojos- fue mi primer beso, jamas me enamorare de alguien mas... lo prometí tu seras el único en mi corazón... se que sigues vivo lo se

/De tanto llorar el joven se queda dormido aun manteniendo sus pensamientos en aquel rubio que tanto extrañaba y amaba.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de la ciudad un chico con zafiros miraba nostálgico el cielo estrellado desde una azotea un tanto destruida.\\\

Yuu-chan... como estarás? Desde ese dia que no he podido ubicarte... tal vez ya creciste y te has olvidado de mi... es normal soy parte de los monstruos que causaron esto... lo siento tanto -apretá con fuerza el barandal de aquella solitaria azotea-

Mika-kun tu querida madre te solicita de inmediato para darte información especial -apareciendo de entre las sombras un vampiro muy extravagante-

Ferid no la nombres así, ella es Krul Tepes la reina de los vampiros -suspiraba pasando al lado suyo-

Pero tu eres Mikaela Tepes su único hijo y sucesor -sonriendo de oreja a oreja- así que debes respetarla como madre y ya

Como tu digas -suspiraba desapareciendo por la puerta que daba a la azotea- único sucesor... eso nunca me ha gustado... en fin ella necesita mi presencia ahí estaré

Por fin vienes a mi... hijo mio te he extrañado donde has estado? Acaso te has estado ocultando de tu madre -mirándolo con cierta tristeza desde su trono-

Te equivocas madre... yo solo estuve pensando en muchas este ultimo tiempo lo siento si te he puesto triste -se arrodilla agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto-

Olvidemos esto si? Ven acercate tengo que contarte algo que de seguro te alegrara -indicándole un espacio al lado de ella-

De que trata esa información tan especial -sentándose en el lugar indicado- algo que me alegrara? Que puede ser?

Bueno.. recuerdas a tu amigo Yuu? El otro dia mis informantes hallaron el lugar donde se encuentra, esta bien solo que esta siendo parte del ejercito imperial japones

Eso significa que Yuu-chan quiere cazarnos no?... -baja su mirada triste- eso no me importa, estoy feliz de que este vivo pero madre quiero saber si puedo..

Justo eso te iba a proponer, que salves a Yuu de humanos y vampiros, llevatelo lejos de aquí siempre he deseado que vivas lejos de tanta guerra y dolor... -lo abraza acunándolo y acariciando su cabeza-

Pero... seria muy arriesgado -la mira para luego acurrucarse a ella cerrando sus ojos- a menos que tengamos un plan

Y lo tenemos, ahora ve pon en marcha las ordenes que te he dado -besa su frente y le da unos frascos- no olvides tu ración de sangre diaria, no olvides que no puedes vivir siempre de ella algún dia deberás beber sangre humana

Lo se, pero espero que ese dia nunca llegue -toma los frascos y se retira a su habitación- me prometí a mi mismo nunca beber sangre humana... hasta no encontrarte Yuu-chan

/Ambos chicos apoyaron sus cabezas en la ventana mirando al cielo estrellado con nostalgia y dolor.\\\

-En esa posición decían al unisono-

Juro que jamas te sacare de mi corazón y sin importar quien se imponga no me detendré para no volver a perderte

/Fin Capitulo 1\\\


End file.
